


Five People Scott McCall Met In The Afterlife

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the time when Scott's heart stopped beating for fifteen minutes, he meets five people who have passed over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Scott McCall Met In The Afterlife

Aiden appeared to Scott, told him he was sorry for all the things he’d done when they first met, said that once he understood he didn’t want to be with the Alphas all he wanted was to be part of Scott’s pack.

Scott stepped closer to Aiden, clapped him on the back, told him that it was okay, he understood, and that it didn’t matter what had happened at the start because Aiden and Ethan had come through for him when it really mattered. Aiden had helped Scott with controlling his werewolf side, he’d helped so many times with Barrow, with Deucalion, and even such small things as Danny’s party, and in the end he had died for Scott and the rest of the pack. Aiden had proved himself as a friend so many times over, and Scott had never given him that reassurance he needed. Yet he could do something now. “You were a part of my pack all the time, Aiden,” he said, “and even now you still are.”

 

Boyd was next to appear. Scott walked over to him, told him he was sorry about the fact that it had taken him so long to find Boyd, that he hadn’t been able to save Erica, and that he hadn’t been there when he died.

“It’s okay, man,” Boyd said. “You were there when it mattered. You were the one who stopped me from going after Ethan that time, from doing something stupid. And that was one of the only times I felt anyone cared about me, you know? I thought Erica had been my only friend at the time. But that was when I realised I had you too.”

He clapped Scott on the back before turning and walking away. Scott thought that it was probably the longest speech he had ever heard Boyd make, but he was glad that Boyd had made it, so he could finally make his peace with him.

 

It took a few moments before Scott could place the young girl who appeared before him next, possibly because it had been so long since he had seen her alive. And even back then, he’d barely seen her, just a quick glimpse of her head as she’d stick it round the door every time Scott and Stiles came over to Theo’s to play, then dash away again. “Is she okay?” Scott had asked Theo once, only for Theo to say “What do you even care? My stupid sister’s just a pain in the butt.” Scott hadn’t asked again after that, just deciding Jen must be shy, or maybe she was scared of him and/or Stiles for whatever reason. It was only now that Scott wondered whether it was in fact Theo that Jen had been scared of.

If he’d tried harder back then to find out what was troubling Jen, would she still be alive? Would he have become wise to Theo much sooner?

“That doesn’t matter now,” Jen said to him. “What matters now is that you have to beat him. And you will, Scott. Just as soon as you go back.”

 

Hayden appeared briefly before Scott next, asked him why Liam hadn’t been there when she died, why her sister hadn’t been there as she had asked, why only Mason had been by her side. Scott didn’t know what to say to her. How could he explain that the reason Liam hadn’t been there was because he was too busy fighting him?

She asked him why he hadn’t bitten her when Theo had said that was the only way he could have saved her, why he couldn’t have done anything she asked. Then she was gone, instantly in the blink of an eye, before Scott had time for any kind of response, even if he had known what to say, since while he knew why he hadn’t bitten her, he knew that everything else Hayden had said was true.

For a moment Scott wondered how come Hayden had disappeared so suddenly and in a different way, when the others had turned and walked away from him. It was almost as though she had been yanked away or something.

But he couldn’t take too much time to think about that, because he knew he had to somehow find some way to help Liam through this, to help the pack defeat Theo.

 

Allison was the last to appear to him. “You don’t have much longer here,” she said. “Mason and your mom will bring you back shortly. It’s not your time yet. The pack need you. You have to go back, to be with them.”

“I screwed everything up, Allison,” Scott sighed. “Stiles, Liam, Kira. They won’t want me back.”

“They will.” Allison told him. “You’ll have to work at it, but you will win them back. I’ll be watching, and if there’s anything I can do from here, then I will.”

Scott had never had any strong beliefs in an afterlife before that day, but after everything he had experienced, he had no doubts remaining, and he knew that Allison would be there watching over him.

“You’ll go back any minute,” she said, “but I’ll be here with you as you do, just as you were with me when I died.”

“I’m glad you’re here with me,” Scott said as Allison pulled him into one final hug, holding him as he passed back from the afterlife into his body, Mason and his mother at his side.


End file.
